


Reality Switch: Negan Swings At Eugene

by TheDaveOfGuy (AirbornBiohazard)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eugene Nightmare/Night Terror Reference, I Need To Stop Using Such Specific Tags, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Reality Switch, Season Seven Premiere, This Work Isn't Necessarily Eubraham/Abragene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirbornBiohazard/pseuds/TheDaveOfGuy
Summary: The Season Seven Premiere killed me...But amid my sadness, I thought of this:What if Negan swung at Eugene instead of Abraham?





	

A/N: Eubraham/Abragene is taking over my life… I have to cope with S7 somehow.  
I have decided that there is not enough fanfiction for this beautiful sunken ship.  
SO I HAVE TAKEN IT UPON MYSELF  
First off, something I thought of. What if Negan had chosen Eugene as his first victim?

 

Reality Switch: Negan Swings At Eugene

 

Negan paced the circle slowly, like a lion. Not a hungry lion, no. There was too much deliberation in his movements. They were cold, calculated; yet they burned with a dark electricity.  
He was excited. So very excited.  
A trained professional, he swept his gaze over each and every survivor, sizing them up, weighing the pros and cons. To punctuate his thoughts, he swung Lucille to and fro, causing flinches and groans to erupt from his captives. His prisoners.  
His toys.

 

Eugene witnessed these things from the edge of the group.  
...Perhaps ‘witnessed’ was the wrong word.  
He perceived these things, would be more accurate. His vision was blurred and threatening to darken.  
Negan again passed in front of him, playfully swinging his bat. Eugene squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, and when he opened them, Negan had moved down the line. The ex-professor shifted his bleary eyes from him and locked his gaze with Abraham across the circle.  
Abe was sitting, silent and strong, with his eyes focused only on Eugene. The younger man shifted uncomfortably, wanting nothing more than to run to Abe and collapse into his arms, like when he had night terrors.  
Right now felt like a night terror.  
There was a good twelve yards of distance between them, however, and any attempt to get closer would end in certain death.  
Immediate. Obsolete. Painful.  
So Eugene sat, whimpering quietly and trying not to sniffle.

 

Abraham witnessed these things and felt his anger boil inside of him. When Negan passed in front of Eugene, every muscle in his body froze. His teeth clenched. Blood roared in his ears.  
And then Negan moved on.  
Abraham knew that his small wave of relief would be short-lived; Negan would be in front of Eugene again soon.  
Abe looked over to his terrified friend, hoping to catch his gaze.  
He did.  
His eyes locked with Eugene’s.  
The sheer panic and horror and sadness and longing that flooded from the younger man’s eyes was nearly enough to cause the Sergeant to leap from his spot to comfort him, just like on those long nights when he had nightmares.  
But Abraham knew better.  
He knew Negan had six guns on each and every one of them. The slightest wrong movement, and it would all be over.  
And so, he waited.

 

Negan continued to pace and prowl. He was saying something, but the words had long ago become dysfunctional sounds that didn’t mean anything anymore.  
Soon, however, he stopped.  
He stood in front of Eugene, grinning maniacally. Abraham’s body went rigid; Eugene’s whimpers quickly escalated to panicked sobs.  
Abe’s pulse raced. This could not happen.  
This would not happen.  
Negan laughed and took a couple of practice swings. Every cry from the professor caused Abraham to clench his fists tighter, grit his teeth harder.  
Growls came from deep within his throat; he was an animal prepared to pounce, to fight to the death if need be.  
Negan turned and took a couple steps away from the trembling, sobbing Eugene. He acted as if he was about continue his rounds.  
He did not.  
In half a second, pure, raw malice ignited in his eyes. He spun on his heel, quickly slamming Lucille to the side of Eugene’s head.  
In that moment, five things happened.  
In that moment, a scream ripped from Eugene’s throat that split the air, causing flocks of dark birds to lift from the surrounding trees and take wing. He fell forward, hitting the ground, but clung onto life. Alive. He was still alive.  
In that moment, Sergeant Abraham Ford wrenched himself away from his captors and raced across the clearing, seeing nothing but red. He flung himself into Negan, actually taking the man by surprise. The two struggled violently for several seconds. Seconds seemed like hours.  
In that moment, the thirty-odd guns around the circle wasted no time in attempting to decimate their target. Thunder exploded all around. Bullets rained down on Abraham from every direction the very instant he moved. Bullets were everywhere. Bullets and blood. By the time he reached Negan, he was barely recognizable, a bloody mess. When the two grappled, it was mostly Negan struggling against the deadweight of Abraham’s body on top of him; the Sergeant himself was long gone.  
In that moment, the jaw of every remaining survivor and even some of Negan’s group fell open in shock. Everything happened so quickly that it almost seemed to have happened simultaneously. There were no thoughts in anyone’s head. There was no time to think.  
In that moment, in that breathless, bloody moment, Negan finally managed to shrug off Abraham. The redhead’s body slumped to the ground, lifeless and peppered with wounds.  
Negan spat angrily at him, lifting Lucille above his head. More meaningless words.  
The bat came down. Again. Again.  
The survivors watched in horror as Negan repeatedly bashed Abraham’s skull into the ground.  
Again. Again. Again.  
Eugene witnessed these things from his place in the dirt.  
‘Witnessed’ would be correct here; for even though his vision swam with tears, his head throbbed, and thousands of supernovas burst behind his eyes, he took in every detail.  
The rage in Abraham’s wild eyes.  
The volleys upon volleys of bullets.  
The blood.  
The blood was everywhere. It flew like streamers from every bullet-hole, it leaked from the side of Eugene’s own head, it splashed and spurted from the wreckage of Abraham onto his cheek.  
Again. Again. Again.  
Thoroughly pleased with his work, Negan turned back to Eugene. He said more useless words. Something about never leaving a job unfinished.  
Negan lifted the bat again. This time it glistened with blood and gore.  
Eugene’s exhausted mind went into a frenzied overdrive, managing to shut itself off, as if there had been a power outage.  
His vision fell dark.

 

Eugene was unconscious before the hit connected.  
He didn’t feel a thing as Lucille swung down.  
Again. And again. And again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY  
> I HAD TO COPE WITH ABE'S DEATH SOMEHOW  
> FOR SOME REASON MY BRAIN THOUGHT THIS WAS THE WAY  
> I'LL WRITE SOMETHING FLUFFY SOON I PROMISE  
> I'M SO SO SORRY  
> (Also R.I.P. Glenn, my heart goes out to him as well. But it mostly goes out to Abe (and Gene of course).)


End file.
